Besos sabor miel
by Sakery-chan
Summary: Matthew hizo una cabina de besos ¿como le ira? ¿Que sorpresas recibira?- USAxCanada-Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad


¡Hola,Hola! ¡Aquí vuelve la grandiosa Sakery!

Hoy vine con un oneshot de MundoxCanada pero termina con...¡AMECAN!

Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a si respectivo autor

Nombres

Canada-Matthew

USA-Alfred

Holanda-Lars

Cuba-Carlos

Inglaterra-Arthur

Escocia-Scott

Francia-Francis

Rusia-Ivan

Prusia-Gilbert

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

Matthew estaba sonrojado,nunca quiso hacer esto pero tenia que ya acepto no hay vuelta atras

Estaba a dentro de una cabina de besos donde el letrero decía "¡Cabina de besos sabor Maple!" Donde tenían que besarlo a el solo por 2 dolares

El en verdad quería participar para al menos ser mas notado y apoyar a la escuela pero todos los Puestos que quería ya estaban ocupados y este era el único que le quedaba

O era ese O estaría compartiendo otro puesto con la chica de Bielorussia que lleva siempre su cuchillo

Era obvio

Eso pensaba Matthew mientras agarraba a su lindo oso Kumajiruo que andaba sentado en una esquina de la cabina

Ya espero 2 horas en que alguien venga y hasta ahora nadie se dedico a mirar hacia el

"Tal vez ni me notaron" pensó el pobre canadiense mientras se le formaba un aura deprimida

A tal vez eso pensó hasta oír 2 dólares en la mano de una persona en frente de la cabina es decir en frente de el

Levanto la vista temeroso y al ver a la persona que le dio el dinero se quedo en blanco

Era Francis Bonnefoy un chico francés que pertenecía a un grupo llamado bad touch trío conocido como los mas revoltosos y que se meten en problemas cada dia tambien era conocido como el mas pervertido de todos

Matthew lo conocía un día se tropezó con el y Francis le ofreció acompañarlo pero dijo que no y se fue ante la mirada de el Frances que lo miraba con adoración

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-Pregunto cortésmente Mattie

-Si mon ami quisiera una beso de tus lindos labios-Dijo Francis haciendo que Matthew se sonrojara

Matthew se levanto tímidamente hacia el Frances y acerco lentamente sus labios a los de este

Pero nunca espero que el francés lo agarrara de la cintura y profundizara el beso

Al principio se impacto mucho pero los labios del Frances eras expertos y sabían a Vino,El beso inicio torpe pero poco a poco llego a sensual

Ya sin aire Francis se alejo de los labios del canadiense

-Adios mon ami ¡Te veré muy pronto!-Dijo Francis con cara de a ver probado el postre mas delicioso del mundo,Se alejo rápidamente dejando a un canadiense desconcertado

Después de un rato de silencio en la cabina Matthew piensa que Francis tal vez sea pervertido pero es muy amable con el y muy afectuoso

Y antes de regresar a su asiento observa a 2 dólares mas en una mano en frente de el

Subió su mirada lentamente pero al escuchar un "Kesesese" ya sabia quien era

-¿Gilbert?

-Kesese ¡Hola Birdie! ¡Mi Awesome persona viene a darte una beso-Dijo Gilbert

Ya también lo conocía,era el líder e compañero de Francis en su grupo,Gracias a Francis lo conoció y hasta ahora se han vuelto muy amigos y también admite que era muy apuesto

Matthew se acerco lentamente hacia el albino pero este le agarro de la nuca y empujo sus labios hacia los de

Matthew

El beso era un poco brusco y rápido pero luego poco a poco se volvió tierno y dulce los labios del albino sabían a Wurst y cerveza

El albino lo soltó y se notaba que estaba muy rojo y se fue rápido

-¡Espero que te haya gustado Birdie!-Grito desde lejos el Albino

Matthew se quedo desconcertado y se fue hacia su asiento pensando en el asunto de Gilbert pero antes otros 2 dólares aparecieron en frente de el

Se acerco sigilosamente y se quedo sorprendido por quien le toco

Era el mismísimo Arthur Kirkland era conocido como el presidente estudiantes que a veces da miedo y es muy Tsundere y por sus pobladas cejas pero a pesar de eso muy guapo

Matthew también lo conoce,Arthur tiene una gran rivalidad con Francis y un día su profesor le dijo que Arthur iba a ser su tutor,al principio le daba miedo pero al paso de tiempo se hicieron amigos

-"cofcof" hm Matthew me preguntaba si me darías un beso-Dijo Arthur totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado entregándole el dinero

-am..o..ok-Acepto Matthew

Se acerco lentamente hacia la cara del ingles y sus respiraciones se encontraban luego Arthur rompió la distancia

El beso era un poco torpe pero a la vez cariñoso los labios del ingles sabían a Te

-Gra..Gracias-Dijo Arthur avergonzado y se fue muy rápido

Matthew se quedo muy sorprendido,Arthur también era conocido como no muy afectuoso

Cuando otra vez se iba a dirigir hacia su asiento otros 2 dólares aparecieron de la nada en frente de el

Cuando de dirigió hacia el dueño de la mano se quedo en blanco

Era Scott Kirkland hermano mayor de Arthur,Era conocido como muy brusco y rebelde pero a la vez un galán

Un día cuando fue a acompañar a Arthur hacia su casa se encontraron con el y el escocés no lo dejo de mirar ni por un segundo cosa que lo incomodo

-¡TSK! Hm quisiera un beso-Dijo Scott un poco sonrojado (¿Scott sonrojado? KIAAA)

Antes de que digiera algo el Canadiense,Scott como Gilbert le agarro de la nuca y lo empujo hacia en frente encontrándose con sus labios

El beso era muy brusco pero a la vez desesperado,los labios del escocés sabían a Tabaco y Whisky

Al separarse,Scott no dijo nada y se fue rápido totalmente sonrojado dejando al Canadiense otra vez solo

Matthew se quedo sorprendido un rato hasta que dio un suspiro...¿Acaso todos sus amigos van a darle un eso? ¿Que falta? Que venga Natalia a pedirle un beso con su cuchillo

Abrió los ojos y otra vez habían 2 dólares en frente de el,Observo a la persona y se quedo sorprendido ptra vez

Era Carlos (Cuba) su amigo que la primera vez que conoció lo golpeo solo por que se confundió con alguien igual a el pero después lo perdono rápido y se hicieron amigos

-Hola Matthew-Dijo Con voz temblorosa

-Am hola ¿quieres un beso?-Dijo tímidamente el canadiense mientras el cubano asintió rápidamente

Matthew Se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso tierno y amable y a la vez corto,los labios del cubano sabían a helado

Despues de el beso,se separaron a una corta distancia,Carlos hizo una señal de despedida pero con su cara en expresión temblorosa y ruborizada que se notaba fácilmente a pesar de su piel muy morena

Carlos se fue rápido dejando otra vez solo al Canadiense

Matthew estaba muy confundido y ruborizado a recibido 5 besos de 5 personas totalmente diferentes

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otros 2 dólares en frente de el

Levanto la cara y al ver a la persona dueña del dinero,su corazón paro y se puso pálido

Era Ivan Braginski ,Un ruso que daba miedo pero a la vez era atractivo

Ya lo conocía también,es amigo de su hermana mayor Kyatusha ,así se conocieron y también se hicieron amigos

-Privet Matvey-Dijo infantil mente Ivan

-Hola Ivan ¿también quieres un beso?

Ivan asintio,y agarro con fuerza la nuca de Matthew y llevo sus labios hacia los del Canadiense

El beso era muy brusco y un poco sensual,la boca de Ivan sabia a Vodka pero parecía que a Ivan le gustaba

Al separarse Ivan se fue pero antes dijo:

-Byeee Matvey te veré muy pronto ¿Da?-Dijo añadiendo un aura oscura que hizo que Matthew se pusiera un poco pálido y asintiera rápidamente

Matthew volvió a su color normal y abrazo con fuerza a Kumajiro

Todo se estaba volviendo extraño para Matthew nunca espero que todas esas personas querían besarlo

Pero antes de sentarse observo a otros 2 dólares en frente de el

Levanto la vista y al ver a la persona en frente de el lo dejo bocabierto

Era su otro amigo Lars, un holandés totalmente guapo pero un poco drogadicto pero aun así era muy famoso entre las mujeres.

Lo conoció un día cuando Cuando acompañaba a su hermana belga y así se conocieron y se hicieron amigos

-Hola Matthew-dijo Lars con un sonrojo en las mejillas-¿Me preguntaba? ¿Me darías un beso?

Matthew asintió y se acerco rápidamente hacia el holandés y este también se acerco y le dio un beso tierno y delicado,la boca de Lars sabia a chocolate tal vez antes de venir comió chocolates de su hermana

Después del beso,Lars se fue muy sonrojado y con cara asombrada

Matthew dio un suspiro cansado,Pero oyó pisadas que se dirigían a el ,observo en frente esperando 2 dólares pero en cambio recibió 100 dólares,Abrió los ojos y levanto la mirada

Al ver a la persona en frente de el,su corazón se paro y su respiración se corto

Era Alfred Jones,el chico mas popular de la escuela y extra Guapo cualquier chica mataría por el,Era deportista y era muy bueno en todos los deportes pero no muy bueno en estudiar mientras Matthew no era muy bueno en todos los deporte pero el era campeón número uno en Hockey y también era muy bueno estudiando

Casi no se hablaban,Matthew no le prestaba mucha atención pero Alfred sufrió una severa obsesión por el y nunca descanso en saber como se llama,Donde vive y todo eso

-¡Quisiera muchos beso!-Exclamo alegremente Alfred

-¿que?-Dijo Matthew

-¡ya sabes! ¡Un beso cada 2 dólares!-Dijo Alfred que dios no sabe como se metió a la cabina

Matthew se puso pálido cuando Alfred cerro la ventana y pegaba un cartel enfrente que no supo leer.

-Oye no se que estas haciendo pero-Antes de seguir hablando Matthew fue callado por unos labios y por unos brazos en su cintura que lo atrajeron hacia el americano

-Eres mio-Dijo seductivamente Alfred lamiendo el lóbulo de Matthew quien gimió

Mientras tanto a fuera de la cabina había un cartel pegado a ella que decía...

"Ocupado,no molestar"

* * *

¡Eso es todo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Pido comentarios y opiniones!

Planeo otro Amecan con lemmon¿lo quieren?


End file.
